


In the Water

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, that fine line between antagonism and lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Dorian knows better than to engage in conversation with Fenris, but it's so hard to resist.
Relationships: Fenris/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	In the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

It might be closer to morning than evening by the time Dorian notices everyone else is gone leaving him alone in the library. Even Leliana’s gone to sleep, or likely to keep plotting in some other, more ominous location. Dorian’s spent hours engrossed in a fascinating tome and his back is starting to complain. He is close to nodding off right there at the desk, as well, and he has no intention of anyone seeing him in such an undignified state. 

He carefully returns the book to his private shelf. The other mages being skittish around him is convenient in this at least – no one touches Dorian’s books. Except Solas, of course, who only tried once and was promptly faced with Dorian taking one of _his_ texts hostage. 

He’d like to think he’s not easy to startle, but he is understandably surprised when he turns away from his books and comes face to face with Fenris. 

Alone with Dorian. 

In the middle of the night. 

This is about to become a murder attempt isn’t it? How tedious. And Dorian has been doing so well avoiding confrontation. 

“Fenris. What brings you here?” Dorian hopes he hides his surprise well. The ever present distaste on Fenris’ face doesn’t change. He answers rather tonelessly, too. 

“Books.” 

“Imagine that! Books, in the library!” 

“Are you mocking me.” Fenris doesn’t even try to make it sound like a question, like he has no doubt at all that that’s what Dorian is doing. That’s just careless. Smart, but careless, though Dorian may forgive it on account of the late hour. 

“I would never!” He absolutely would. He can’t help it; the irresistible urge to annoy some kind of reaction out of Fenris is half the reason Dorian has been avoiding him. The other half is composed in equal parts of the fact Fenris always manages to annoy Dorian just as much in return, and of what little remains of Dorian’s survival instinct. 

“Something in particular you’re looking for, or will any book do?” Dorian asks and gestures to the nearest wall, covered in shelves upon shelves of books. For a moment that seems to do the trick, Fenris makes a seemingly involuntary growling sound and Dorian mentally prepares for the inevitable stabbing. 

“I didn’t realize you work as a librarian here,” Fenris says. He makes _librarian_ sound a few rungs lower than _pond scum_. It’s not meant to be an insult to librarians, oh no. Fenris saves all the insults for Dorian. 

Dorian has been so needled by the very existence of someone only a few times before. Twice it ended in a fight destructive enough to get him expelled from a circle. Once it ended with sex in one of the lecture halls, which was more a fight than anything else, and also led to both of them getting expelled. Really, this can only end badly. 

He can’t deny he’d prefer the sex rather than another attempt on his life – who wouldn’t? Especially with Fenris, who along with unnaturally irritating is also unnaturally beautiful. He also unfortunately happens to harbor an impressive amount of hate for Dorian that’s been apparent ever since their first meeting. 

“I don’t, as it happens,” Dorian says and takes a step to the side to get around Fenris. “So you’ll have to help yourself.” He’s had enough excitement for one day and he might as well leave, if it’s not going to be the good kind of excitement. He's tired and there’s a bottle of wine in his room that’s calling him. 

He makes all of two steps before Fenris pulls him back with an iron grip on Dorian’s arm. 

“What –” 

Fenris silences all of Dorian’s protests by pressing his lips insistently against Dorian’s. What he clearly lacks in experience, he more than makes up for with enthusiasm. 

Dorian lets the lightning spell fizzle out between his fingers and kisses back just as eagerly. It seems this _is_ going to be the good kind of excitement after all. He’s not going to ruin it by showing how surprising this development is. Certainly a better surprise than a murder attempt. 

Dorian wonders in passing, if one can get expelled from the Inquisition, when Fenris pushes him down on the desk. 


End file.
